


Comfort

by Yavemiel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavemiel/pseuds/Yavemiel
Summary: There is nothing quite like a bath for comfort, and Ianto and Jack take advantage.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engagemythrusters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagemythrusters/gifts).



> For Louise, who first gave me the idea, and who loves Jack and Ianto being soft as much as I do.
> 
> This fic was also inspired by this gif on tumblr: https://ibonekoen.tumblr.com/post/624519810995339264

They didn’t often get to do this. The Hub couldn’t be left unattended for long, especially now that they were short-handed and more often than not, they spent their time curled together in Jack’s bunker, and used the communal showers together in the morning. That could be fun, when they weren’t dead on their feet and had enough energy to follow through on the promises made by Ianto’s hands and the twinkle in Jack’s eye.

Some nights they spent in Ianto’s little flat, when the walls of Jack’s bunker closed in around them both and the ghosts in the Hub were too much to bear. His bed was bigger, but his shower was a tiny thing, barely large enough to fit both of them at once. There was an intimacy to leaning on each other, fumbling for the shower gel and trying not to fall over, Ianto supposed. Still though, they generally showered separately, because while Jack would survive any slip in the shower, Ianto wanted something a little more heroic to write on his gravestone.

On very rare occasions though, they get to do this. ‘This’ being an all expenses paid trip to London on UNIT’s dime, which had made Jack’s eyes light up in glee as he told Ianto to book the most expensive suite he could find. As compensation, he said, for the terribly boring meetings they were going to have to sit through.

Ianto had agreed, amused, and booked them into a five star penthouse suite, and quite frankly, it had ruined him for all other hotels. The bed was plush, the kitchen well stocked, and the view from the balcony swept out over the Thames. However, the true jewel in the crown had been the discovery of the bath, if one could apply that paltry description to the giant pool sunk into the centre of a gleaming tile room. As soon as he had seen it, Jack had made a beeline for the taps and started fiddling with them, testing the temperature and making a satisfied noise as they began filling the tub, while he shucked his clothes without a trace of self-consciousness, leaving them where they fell.

Ianto himself had followed with a little more self restraint, picking up Jack’s clothes and folding them, hanging the coat carefully and affectionately on the hook provided. By then, Jack was already in the bath, sliding back into the water to openly watch Ianto as he stripped. Two years ago, a year ago even, Jack’s open admiration would have made him blush, but now he revelled in it, loving the phantom touch of Jack’s eyes on his skin, even as he slid into the water and made an appreciative noise at the heat of it.

Now, Ianto moaned and Jack chuckled.

“Usually my hands aren’t in your hair when you’re making that noise.”

Ianto couldn’t even muster the energy to be annoyed at him. He grunted vaguely, and pushed his head back towards Jack in wordless supplication. He was sitting bracketed between Jack’s knees, his own legs stretched out in front of him, the warm water swirling around both their chests. His hands were resting on Jack’s legs, fingers tracing aimless patterns on his thighs, enjoying the feeling of soft skin and firm muscle underneath his fingertips.

His head was tipped back against Jack’s chest, and Jack had his fingers buried deep in Ianto’s hair. He had already shampooed it thoroughly and gently washed it out, and now he was working in conditioner, but it seemed more an excuse for an extensive head massage than anything else, even after he rinsed it back out.

Ianto wasn’t complaining.

He could feel himself drifting, the heat of the bath relaxing his muscles and the sensation of being completely surrounded by Jack making him feel safe and cared for in a way that was rare for him.

He felt cherished. He might have felt foolish thinking it under any other circumstances, but with Jack’s clever hands cradling his head and carding through his hair, Jack’s mouth pressing small kisses to the top of his head and murmuring soft words into his hair that Ianto couldn’t quite hear but could feel the affection of, it didn’t feel ridiculous. It felt like warmth, comfort, safety, love, and he could feel tears welling up and spilling over, a trail down each cheek.

Embarrassed, he attempted to turn his head into Jack’s neck to hide them, but Jack held him still, stooping over to press upside-down kisses gently into each of his eyelids.

“It’s okay,” Jack was murmuring, “it’s alright, I’ve got you.”

It was true, Ianto realised, in more ways than Jack realised, probably. He was Jack’s, and Jack had him, for as long as there was life in his body, and probably longer, if there was anything beyond. He would always be Jack’s and Jack took care of what was his. Ianto was under no illusions that it would keep him safe forever, because Jack might be immortal, but he wasn’t omnipotent, and one day, Ianto would die. For now though, he was safe, and in love and alive and he allowed himself to sink back into Jack, tuck his face into the notch in Jack’s neck that he thought of as his, and breathe.

Above him, where he couldn’t see it, Jack smiled and laid his head against Ianto’s, humming some tune that Ianto was certain wasn’t from Earth, and between one breath and the next, Ianto fell asleep, utterly content.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tiny snippet of Jack and Ianto being very domestic and soft, please come and tell me in the comments if you did <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
